Death Mwauthzyx
Death Mwauthzyx is a Cyber-Mutant Death God that is used by Scoobydooman90001 in the RP. Appearance Death Mwauthzyx has a humanoid appearance and is made entirely out of metal, with some tubes and wiring visible around his upper torso. He has two arms, two legs and four large wings that erratically flutter. Multiple metal tentacles with claws attached to them extend from his back, one of which is equipped with a giant magnet. He has a giant satellite on the top of his head. Personality Driven mad by the Gior's attempts to gain complete control over him, Death Mwauthzyx has lost his mind and is a savage creature, whose main motives for destruction is merely because he enjoys it. If he spots any other giant creatures, he will not hesitate to fight them, showing off just how violent he is. Backstory Before the Invasion Before the Gior invaded the Earth, Death Mwauthzyx was peacefully dwelling underneath Mount Fuji, awaiting for his time to be be unleashed upon the planet. However, he was prematurely awoken by the Xiliens, who were looking for an ultimate weapon that they could use to destroy planets with little resistance. Altering the satellite on top of Death Mwauthzyx's head so that it couldn't destroy the ultra-verse and the mega-verse with a single twist, the Xiliens also fitted it with a control device that they could use to manipulate the beast. ------------------------------------------------- Gior Invasion At the very beginning of the Gior's invasion, the Xiliens were also present on Earth and were using it as one of multiple bases of operations. Coming under attack from the Gior, who had just began their conquest of the Earth, the Xiliens unleashed both Monster X and Death Mwauthzyx in order to protect themselves and fend off the other alien invaders. The Gior made quick work of their base, destroying the majority of them and then taken on the two monsters they had unleashed. Burying Monster X underneath a volcano, they managed to bypass the Xilien's control of Death Mwauthzyx and took him for themselves, becoming his new controller. Abilities * Flight: Death Mwauthzyx is able to fly at incredibly fast speeds. * Smashing: Death Mwauthzyx takes great pleasure in destroying buildings, smashing them to the ground. * Explosions: With one of the weapons fitted to his metal tentacles, Death Mwauthzyx can fire tiny explosions at his enemies. * Vacuum: Using a giant tube-shaped vacuum attached to another tentacle, Death Mwauthzyx can either drag things towards him or consume them so that he can fire it back out. * Magnet: Death Mwauthzyx has a giant magnet attached to one of his tentacles that can paralyse other living beings, filling their blood with a magnetic substance that allows him to grab them with his magnet. * Radio Transmissions: The satellite on Death Mwauthzyx's head has been altered so that he can receive and pick up any radio transmission within a close proximity. Trivia * For the purposes of the RP, Death Mwauthzyx's immense power has been toned down. In this universe, he is no longer the creator of both God and Satan and that is just a mere legend that has been passed around. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Gior Category:Antagonists Category:Scoobydooman90001's Characters